princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Bavaria
The Austrian Empire was a Central European multinational great power from 1804 to 1867, created by proclamation out of the realms of the Habsburgs. During its existence, it was the third most populous empire after the Russian Empire and the United Kingdom in Europe. Geographically, it was the third largest empire in Europe after the Russian Empire and the First French Empire. The Kingdom of Hungary, was administered by its own institutions separately from the rest of the empire. After Austria was defeated in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866, the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was adopted, joining together the Kingdom of Hungary and the Empire of Austria to form Austria-Hungary Seasn One Colonel Aundrassi, leader of The Hungarian Revolution is wanted in Bavaria. An Unusual Woodsman. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Sissi helps out a group of children at the orphanage. An Eventful Christmas. Sissi and Prince Franz have a fight and appear to break up. Sissi leaves very angry with Franz and goes back home. They both talk about the fight with their brother/mother and realize how foolish they are being. Franz goes off to find Sissi and they get back together again. Lover’s Tif. Rooms Members Empress Sophia - ruled Austria and her eldest son Franz reigned as Emperor of Austria, and King of Hungary. Prince Franz - was the first-born of Empress Sophia, making him the heir to the Austrian throne. He ruled for 19 years, and died at 86 years old. He was succeeded by his grandnephew Charles I of Austria. Prince Karl - was the second-born of Empress Sophia, making him the spare to the throne of Austrian. Historical People Queens * History's Empress Sissi Nobals * History's Duke Max * History's Duchess Ludovica * History's Count Gyula Andrássy Real Life Timeline * 3 March 1823 Colonel Aundrassi was born in the Kingdom of Hungary. * 18 August 1830 Prince Franz was born to his moher Empress Sophia. *'30 July 1833' Prince Karl was born to his moher Empress Sophia. * 4 April 1834 Helena Von Grossberg was born to her parents, Duke Max and Duchess Ludovica. * 24 December 1837 Princess Sissi was born to her parents, Duke Max and Duchess Ludovica. *''' 24 April 1854''' Prince Franz and History's Princess Sissi married in a lavish ceremony. * 24 August 1858 Helena Von Grossberg married her husband, Maximilian Anton, Hereditary Prince of Thurn and Taxis * 18 February 1890 Colonel Aundrassi died from unknow reasons. * 16 May 1890 Helena Von Grossberg died from stomach cancer, with her sister, Princess Sissi by her side. *'19 May 1896' Prince Karl died of a bacterial infectio in Vienna returning from a journey to Palestine and Egypt, allegedly after the consumption of contaminated Jordan waters. His widow, Maria Teresa died on 12 February 1944. * 10 September 1898 Princess Sissi despite warnings of possible assassination attempts, the 61-year-old Elisabeth traveled incognito to Geneva, Switzerland and was shot. *'21 November 1916' Prince Franz died in the Schönbrunn Palace, at the age of 86. His death was a result of developing pneumonia of the right lung several days after catching a cold while walking in Schönbrunn Park with the King of Bavaria. References Category:Kingdoms Category:Bavaria Category:Locations Category:Possi